The Beautiful Disaster
by futurewriter33
Summary: Drew wants to take legal action so he can have custody of Ralph. Paige starts off by trying to cope with her emotions and problems on her own, but begins to slowly fall apart when she realizes she may just need the teams help... Especially Walters...
1. Chapter 1: The Breakdown

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCORPION*****

Chapter One

My mind was trying to think of every possible way I could tell Ralph his father would be leaving LA, and that he wanted to go to court for custody. Genius or not how do you tell any child that? Kudos to geniuses; I have no idea how their brains can keep functioning all day long. I can barely walk, talk, or even concentrate on the issue at hand. My head hurts and I feel extremely dizzy…

I dropped Ralph off at school first instead of doing our normal routine. I thought about calling Walter and asking him for the day off, but I decided to go to work. It must have been extremely clear that something was wrong, because at some point I could feel everyone staring at me.

"WHAT?" I screamed desperately into the air, throwing the paperwork I had in my hand everywhere. I was also trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I knew if I locked eyes with anyone I would instantly be an emotional disaster.

Walter rushed over to me, but did not say a single word at first. Instead he began to pick up the paperwork… Sheet, by sheet while I just stood there as I began to replay everything from last night… Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Walter glanced down at the one piece of paper I was hoping he would not see. I had tears in my eyes and I was scared and yet curious about what Walter would say about the paper I wrote to my attorney.

(Walter is still staring at the document as Paige continues to replay the events that took place yesterday.)

When Drew stated he was leaving again, he had asked me if he could take Ralph with him… TAKE? Ralph was my son, my only man, my love, and I would not know what to do without him. Drew advised me to 'get a lawyer because he was not leaving unless told legally that he could not take Ralph'.

I immediately called my legal representative, Diane. She informed me that I needed to send a proper document stating how long Drew has been in our lives and why he was not there for Ralph for seven years. I stayed up all night trying to finish the statement Diane needed; I have yet to sleep, eat, or even drink.

Walter seemed confused and speechless at first.

"I-I-Wha—t is this?" Walter finally spit out.

I could not reply; I was already crying, slowly breaking down, and I could barely breathe nor could I find a single word to solve the mystery in Walters's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Putting The Pieces Together

The first chapter was from Paige's view. I was not sure if you enjoyed it or would like a different view so tell me which view you like better!

***I do not own Scorpion***

Chapter Two

"Well, I believe Paige reached her limit of emotional and most likely physical stress. Breakdowns happen to many people for a variety of different reasons and the symptoms vary from person to person, but the main symptom is not being able to function like normal…" Toby informed everyone as he continued to analyze Paige's behavior.

"How does that hel-" Walter began to impatiently ask until he was cut off by Sylvester.

"Paige reacted when you began to read the paper in your hand. If what I analyzed and my math is correct, which it is (Sly said proudly) than there is a 93.7% chance Paige is having a breakdown because of what is in the document." Sylvester stood proudly as everyone gave him a different facial expression. Slowly everyone shifted their focus and looked to Walter who had the document in his hand.

Paige began to slowly stop crying and she took a few deep breaths.

Toby impatiently snatched the paper from Walter's hand. Toby began to read the document along with Happy and Sylvester who were reading over Toby's shoulders. Cabe walks in quietly and stands in the back listening and observing to the situation.

Happy was the first to say something. "It cannot make it to court; there is not even a case! Does Drew even realize that he was missing from Ralph's life for seven years?"

Paige wiped her face and began to reply to Happy. "Drew still has the right to custody; I think he is just trying to use Ralph though. Drew has never been interested in taking me, let alone Ralph with him during the months he practices with the team." Paige let out another long staggered breath.

"It makes perfect sense that Drew wants to take Ralph with him just to use his knowledge. A couple weeks ago when I tried to help them bond, Drew improved his pitching. He most likely believes that Ralph can keep helping him or even the team to improve." Walter angrily responded to Paige.

"Wh-What should I-I do?" Paige questioned the team as they observed the hurt in her eyes and the fear in her voice.

"No what should WE do, Paige?" Cabe said loudly. He waited as Paige picked herself up off of the floor and put herself back together.

"We have a lot of work to do, we should start now." Paige said with a slight smile.

Walter began to help by looking into Drew's life and discovered what he has been saying to his attorney. Walter felt like the heat of his anger could physically burn him. Walter does not understand this feeling, because he has never felt this way before.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer Than Ever

Chapter 3

***I do not own Scorpion. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions let me know.***

Walter began to replay every second he spent with Drew.

"I helped you bond with Ralph… Why would Drew tell his attorney that having other geniuses in Ralph's life is dangerous?" Walter said to himself.

Walter put both of his hands on his face and slowly rubbed his forehead, as he took a few deep breaths.

"Oh no, what is it? What, did you find the blonde from Tahoe's name? I could really use a human punching bag or even a terrible picture of her right now…" Paige said with a slight giggle.

Walter smiled slightly at Paige's comment. He did not think it was funny, at all… Walter thought about how strong Paige has to be to try to do this all herself, almost successfully, and even through the bad she found time to make herself smile.

"What…? Did I say somethin-" Paige asked.

"What? No, no… I uh- admire your strength in this… Situation." Walter explained.

"Walter, I think you just had another break through." Paige said smiling.

"Uh, I saw that Drew told his attorney that he does not want us around Ralph…" Walter said with sad tone.

"Us… as in… the team?" Paige questioned.

"Yes. He said having other geniuses in Ralph's life is uh… Dangerous." Walter said.

Paige moved closer to Walter, closing the gap between them.

"Walter, you are not dangerous and Ralph loves you. We will win this." Paige said smiling.

Walter felt breathless…

Paige put her hand on Walter's chest.

"You are more of a father to Ralph than Drew. Since the day we met, you changed our lives… Especially mine." Paige said with a different tone; a tone Walter did not recognize.

"It's nothing. I wanted to help…" Walter said looking down at Paige.

Paige kept her eyes on Walter.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Happened Here

Chapter Four:

**I do not own Scorpion. Thank you to everyone who posted reviews, followed, and favorited my story. I love you guys, all of you are so amazing and if you did post a review or even follow/favorite; I just want to tell you I stalked your stories. You all are so talented! If you didn't have stories on your page; it was still great to see you support so many writers! :)

Xoxoxo

Sylvester _finally _finished his calculations that Walter had been asking for.

Sylvester was so happy about the results of his calculations and could not wait to tell him.

"Walter you will not belie-" he began to say until he saw that he clearly had interrupted something between Paige and Walter.

Paige quickly distanced herself from Walter.

Walter cleared his throat and said: "What is it Sylvester?"

"My calculations… But I clearly interrupted something so I can come back..."

Before Walter could even explain, he heard Paige's voice.

"Oh, no Sylvester you didn't interrupt anything… I was just leaving, go ahead."

The smile on Walters face faded…

'What, I thought that something had been interrupted! I have low EQ… it was nothing…I don't know what I was thinking. '

Walter was so deep into his thoughts about Paige and what she had said that he missed Sylvester talking about his calculations, multiple times.

"WALTER." Sylvester finally got Walters's attention back.

"Yes, what were you saying?" Walter said with a different tone: a tone that Sylvester didn't recognize.

"I have explained it five times… What is going on? You were smiling then Paige left the room and it's like you are sad she's not here or you are mad at her?" Sylvester said while trying to figure out what had happened and most importantly what was going on with Walter.

"Just explain it to me now. I am listening." Walter said calmly.

"Not until you tell me what is going on!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"Sylvester! You are not Toby, and this is not your expertise. Even if it was Toby standing in front of me, I would not tell him and you know that." Walter said as he began to walk away.

"Well… Where are you going?" Sylvester asked.

"I need to go do something… Just explain the calculations to Paige; it has to do with Ralph and Drew anyway."

Walter grabbed his keys and left the garage.

"That's wonderful! What if she doesn't understand or what if she has another break down? It's okay, just leave…" Sylvester said quietly to himself; knowing that even saying it out loud would not change a single thing.

Sylvester went to find Paige…


	5. Chapter 5: Condoms

Chapter Five:

*I do not own Scorpion. Please keep posting reviews, even if they are harsh! I love having feedback from everyone!

"Paige?" Sylvester quietly called out as he searched the garage for her. The garage is not that big, there's no possible way she could be here, unless she's upstairs. Why would she be upstairs in Walter's living vicinity? Sylvester finally took a deep breath and decided to go upstairs.

"What are you doing going up to Walter's room? You know he doesn't like us up there when he is not here." Happy said as she caught Sylvester trying to quietly sneak up the steps.

"Why are you trying to be quiet anyway?" Toby questioned.

"Well, Walter's up there and he wants me to tell him what my calculations were."

"I heard Walter leave Sylvester…" Happy said.

"So, what is_ really_ going on Sylvester? You never lie to us… Well _try_ to anyway." Toby said as he observed Sly getting uncomfortable and silently panicking.

"Okay. Well it is not my business or yours…" Slowly Sylvester started to tell Toby and Happy.

"_Okay, well it is_ now, continue… Faster if you would, _we_ do not have all day." Toby said.

"I walked in on Paige and Walter and it looked like they were having a moment of some kind and Paige brushed it off like it was nothing, but I think that Walter actually felt something. He looked hurt and wouldn't listen to me; he ended up leaving and told me to tell Paige what my calculations were." Sylvester finally spit out.

"So, why didn't you tell me? I am an expert in this area." Toby boasted.

"That is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you, it's not our business and I knew you would get involved." Sylvester said defending himself.

"It is our business if it involves Walter. Did you ever think that maybe Paige doesn't know that Walter has serious feelings for her." Toby explained.

"Well-no…" Sylvester replied.

Toby quickly passed Sylvester on the stairs and headed up to find Paige.

Toby found Paige looking into a box of some sort in Walter's room.

"What do you think could be in it?" Sylvester asked.

"Condoms." Happy said, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Toby rolled his eyes and then _slowly_ smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: She Waited

Chapter Six:

**I do not own Scorpion. Sorry I haven't posted recently! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please keep posting reviews, it is always appreciated!

"I told you it wasn't condoms, Happy." Sylvester said as he, Toby, and Happy were looking over Paige's shoulders.

Paige jumped when she heard Sylvester's voice. "How long have you guys been standing there?" She asked.

"Uh, long enough." Toby replied.

"All of these items are from Ralph and I. I thought that Walter had low EQ… I just think that he doesn't give himself enough credit." Paige said as she kept her eyes on everything in the box.

"If you think that then why did you make Walter upset?" Sylvester asked.

"I didn't mean to. I just wasn't sure what to make of it myself and it's messy right now…" Paige replied. She patiently waited for one of the geniuses to say something, but they just starred at her. So Paige added, "With Drew and possible court."

"Oh I actually think that I have solved that problem for you! I-uh have been calculating how much money Drew would owe you and how much he would still have to spend on Ralph with even partial custody and I believe if we do some persuasive technique that he would not wish this to go to court. It might get Drew out of your life completely after this actually." Sylvester said with a grin and a small laugh; something Paige was not used to seeing.

"Why would this make Drew go away; he has money and he has a job, right?" Paige asked, suddenly questioning everything Drew has told her.

"Oh he has a job, but with what he owes you from the seven years he wasn't in Ralphs life would completely clean out his current account and his new job will pay more, so he would have to spend more on Ralph then you would and Drew would be left with no savings." Sylvester smiled as he told this information to Paige.

Paige replied: "How would we tell Drew this and how would we be persuasive towards him, I don't think he is threatened by us, no offense?"

"None taken and let me handle this! I know exactly what to do!" Toby said as he and Happy both left to get to work on this.

"You should talk to Walter. He has _feelings_ for you, I can see it." Sylvester said to Paige right before he left to go after Happy and Toby.

Paige had no idea where Walter would have gone, but _she knew_ Walter would have to come _home _at some point. So, _she waited_.


	7. Chapter 7: No Stay!

Chapter Seven:

**I do not own Scorpion! Thank you for the reviews! Shout out to _**janettemarisol… **_the review you posted motivated me, such kind words… I must admit, I have such wonderful people who review, favorite, and follow my stories, you all make me so happy, THANK YOU!***

Walter arrived at the garage a little after eight o'clock. By this time Happy, Toby and Sylvester had left together to get something to eat. Walter slowly loosened his tie as he walked up the stairs to his living area. He took off his tie and laid it on the counter and he unbuttoned his shirt.

Walter was exhausted and he couldn't understand why. He barely did anything all day.

Walter took off his shoes and headed to his bedroom. As soon as he walked into his room he noticed something was lying on his bed. Walter turned on his bedrooms lights; only to see Paige sleeping in his bed.

"Paige?" Walter called out.

"Walter?" Paige asked.

Walter kneeled by the bed so he could look at Paige as they talked. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, but your bed was so comfortable… I guess I fell asleep. It's been a long day." Paige replied.

"Yes. It has. Why were you waiting for me?" Walter asked.

Paige was fully awake now; noticing that Walter was not wearing a shirt. "So I could talk to you about today. Where have you been?"

Walter answered, "I went to see my Sister."

"I just realized that I've never seen you shirtless before…" Paige said as she began to blush, it was not her plan to say it out loud, but somehow she found herself saying it to Walter.

Walter smiled slightly as he stood up and asked, "Where's Ralph?"

Paige's red cheeks faded back to her normal skin tone. "With Drew, most likely the last time they will be together so-" Paige cut herself off as she noticed Walter putting his shirt back on. "I didn't mean anything bad, you can leave your shirt off—unless you want to put your shirt on then go ahead, but you don't have to-" Paige expected a reply from Walter, but she got silence as he just starred at her, noticing her innocence. "You're tired. I'm definitely embarrassed now. I am going to go back to my apartment."

"No." Walter said.

"What do you mean _no_?" Paige asked.

"You are tired too and you are already comfortable, just stay." Walter said nervously.

Walter laid on the other side of the bed. They were both looking into each other's eyes.

"Is there another reason you wanted me to stay?" Paige whispered to Walter.

"It's just more efficient this way." Walter whispered back, but Paige could see that there was more to his reasoning.

They laid there, _not touching_, _no longer talking,_ just _looking_ at each other until they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Is There An Us?

*I do not own Scorpion. Please keep posting reviews! Sorry I haven't posted recently.*

Walter woke up before Paige so he began to cook breakfast for her as last night replayed in his mind.

Paige's eyes slowly opened as she reached towards the empty side of the bed, searching for Walter. Her eyes wandered.

Paige slowly stood up and headed towards the sounds of someone cooking.

"You're cooking?" Paige said surprised.

"Yes. Why are you giving me that look?" Walter asked.

"Just surprised I guess? I am not used to someone cooking for me, let alone someone like you." Paige said.

Walter laughed slightly. As he handed Paige her plate of food he asked: "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Did you sleep at all?" Paige responded.

"I did actually." Walter said.

They both ate in silence.

Paige was going to clean up, but Walter stopped her.

"Let me." Walter said.

"You're being… (Paige paused searching for the right word) kind this morning." She said.

Walter slightly smiled.

"You look happy too." Paige said as she began to gather her belongings.

Walter's smile faded and he paused washing the dishes as he turned around. "Where are you going?"

Paige giggled. "Walter I have to go home and change my clothes and get Ralph. Why do you look worried?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. You have to see Drew when you pick up Ralph, come back and pick me up first. I will go with you." Walter suggested.

"Are you jealous or something?" Paige asked as her smile faded.

"I don't feel jealousy. I just want to go with you." Walter said as he forced himself to smile.

Paige sighed and did not say anything at first.

"We still need to talk about… us. Is there an us?" Paige questioned.

"I-uhm. .. I want there to be." Walter said bashfully.


	9. Chapter 9: TOBY!

*SO sorry I have not posted recently! My grandma passed away and then I became sick! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Xoxo*

Paige rushed home and changed her clothes. She was happy until she suddenly remembered what Toby told her. Paige's mind flashed back to the day she made Walter upset.

"… Let me handle this! I know exactly what to do!" Toby said as he and Happy both left to work on a way to get Drew to leave their lives.

Paige's heart sank. What is Toby planning? Did he already do it? Paige knew she had to go talk to Toby before going to pick up Ralph. This meant she would see Walter and that he would insist on going with.

Paige slowly walked out of her apartment and did not rush to the garage.

Toby was the first person she laid eyes on and Walter was nowhere in sight. Paige felt relieved.

"TOBY! What did you plan? Did you already do it?" Paige quickly asked.

Toby's eyes widened. "Stop panicking."

"I am NOT panicking." Paige said defensively.

"Yes you are. Your heart rate is increasing and your breathing is not normal." Toby said with confidence.

"Could you just answer my questions now?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Uh. I guess. I have not done anything yet, because he has Ralph right now. It will be after you pick up Ralph. I will tell you what we planned after we talk with Mr. Drew-"

Paige cut Toby off. "Does Walter know?"

"No? Why? I thought you would tell him. Especially when I heard you stayed here last night-" Toby said while winking at Paige.

"Toby! It wasn't like that!" Paige said as she playfully hit Toby's bicep.

Paige went to find Walter and discuss everything with him. Paige began to pick at her nails as she nervously walked up the stairs to Walter. This could be a disaster.

Paige smiled slightly when she saw Walter.

"Hi. You took longer than I thought you would." Walter said as he waited for Paige to respond.

Walter wondered if he should kiss Paige or hug her. This was the first relationship he actually truly cared about.

Paige's smile faded. "Walter I have to tell you something."

Walter's heart slowly escalated. "What is it? Are you okay? *Walter took a long pause as he searched Paige's face for an answer.* is it us?"

"No it's not us. It's something that Toby and Happy are doing for me. It involves Drew. It's just something I think you should know."


	10. Chapter 10: It will end Beautiful

*So very sorry I have not posted in a very long time. I have been dealing with illnesses and writing my own book. I have been very busy, but thought about all of you wonderful people often. I read the reviews and would like to thank you for the kind words. You all mean so much to me! Xoxo*

Walter was confused at first. He couldn't understand why Paige went to Toby before him.

"What do you have Happy and Toby doing to Drew? *Paige hesitated*… Paige?"

"Well… you know that Drew wants custody and after everything we went through Toby and Happy decided to deal with it so we could work everything out."

"How exactly are they going to deal with it?" Walter asked.

Paige perked up and quickly responded. "I am not exactly sure. I have to pick up Ralph and then Toby and Happy are going to do what they have planned."

Walter sighed. "Why would you trust them? They can turn anything into a disaster. Toby and Happy could make this worse."

Paige quickly said, "I trust them."

Paige picked up her keys and went to pick up Ralph from Drew's.

Ralph quickly got into Paige's vehicle and put his seat belt on. Paige could easily tell that Ralph was excited to go to Walters.

Paige didn't say a single word to Drew, but looked at him with sorrow. What happened to the man I met? Will Walter change like Drew did? Paige told herself to stop thinking like that and headed back to the garage.

By the time Paige and Ralph got to the garage Happy and Toby had already left. Paige had an awry look on her face, which Walter noticed.

Walter awkwardly kissed Paige on the top of her head and whispered, "Don't worry even if it turns into a disaster, it will be beautiful in the end. Like you said we can accomplish anything. We will fix it if Happy and Toby make it worse."

Paige smiled and had tears in her eyes. Walter had come so far. She was so proud of him.

Paige watched as Walter and Ralph worked on coding. Some people would find this boring, but not Paige. She found it entertaining and mesmerizing seeing geniuses work

Paige and Walter's heads both snapped to the side as they heard the garage door open. As they saw Toby and Happy walk into the garage they walked over to them.

Walter and Paige stood there patiently waiting to hear what had happened.

Questions flew through Walter and Paige's mind…

Is Drew leaving us alone for good? Did you make it worse? What did you do?


	11. Chapter 11: Who Forgets Ralph Is Present

*So I was going to post this chapter sooner… but I wanted to keep you guys on your toes. Thanks for the kind words. I even made a facebook status about how amazing you all are. I think this story is going to end very soon. I will most likely start a new one. Xoxo*

Paige began to panic as Happy and Toby stood in front of Walter and her and didn't say a single word.

Everyone was silent.

Walter was the first speak. His hands gestured and his forehead lines scrunched together as he stated: "Well neither of you are bragging about what you accomplished, so I am assuming you didn't accomplish anything."

Paige's eyes pierced at Toby. She thought she could trust him. Paige was always on the hesitant side when it came to Happy though. Paige began to think about all of the memories she had with Toby and why she trusted him, as she did that, it began to rebuild her confidence in them.

Toby finally cut in. "Happy and I actually accomplished what we hoped… Now we are just waiting."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Walter asked.

"Well of course Drew doesn't believe a word of what we said to him. So he will go to his attorney and see if it is true. When his attorney tells him it's a possibility, he will get scared and drop the case." Toby replied.

"Which he will drop it." Happy said proudly.

"How do you know he will?" Paige asked.

Toby looked hurt. "Um, hello? It's me I know."

Walter slightly laughed. "You do not have the best track record."

Happy stepped in. "We are not defined by our past anymore."

Paige put a smile on her face and simply asked, "Well at least tell me what you said?"

Toby and Happy looked at each other and then turned to Paige and Walter.

Toby said, "Well you know Sly worked on calculating how much Drew would owe Paige and Ralph. The next step was to prove that Drew only wanted Ralph to improve his pitching and get him to the big leagues."

Ralph had started coming down the stairs from above the garage and listened to what Toby had said.

"Which was easy by the way." Happy said.

Paige smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"He only wants me to help him?" Ralph asked.

Everyone turned slowly towards Ralph… Not knowing what to say.


	12. Chapter 12: The End: Beautiful Disaster

*I know so many of you want an ending… I had to think about how to properly end it… I know so many of you think this story is 'amazing'… I didn't want to disappoint. Thank you all for being kind, and supporting me. I have been working hard to start blogging and working towards becoming an author… I hope one day I can meet you guys. Sorry for taking so long to update… I just didn't want to end this story, but everything has to come to an end at some point… Post comments/reviews, I always love reading them. Xoxo***

The team continued to stare blankly at Ralph.

Different ways to explain the situation to Ralph ran through everyone's mind.

Paige knew she had to tell Ralph the truth, and that everything had to come from her.

"Ralph, grab your jacket and let's go home… We have a lot to talk about, ok?" Paige said, hoping Ralph wouldn't mind taking the conversation elsewhere.

"Why can't we talk here… right now?" Ralph questioned.

"Because I think this is something that just you and I should talk about…" Paige responded.

Quickly Toby stepped in, "I agree with your mom Ralp-" Just before Toby could make some kind of physiological comment; Paige turned to Toby and glared at him with anger. Toby immediately took a step back from the situation.

After a long pause Ralph finally said, 'okay' and he grabbed his jacket.

"Do you need help, I might be better at this since-" Walter began to say before Paige interrupted.

"Since you are both geniuses... I know, but this is something I have to do… Alone. I will call you after, I promise." Paige said with a smile while admiring Walter for trying to step up, something Drew never did.

After having a one sided conversation in the car, where Paige tried explaining everything to Ralph. Paige and Ralph sat down on the couch in their apartment and Paige told Ralph to ask any questions he wanted to.

"Was he really using me?" Ralph quietly asked.

"At some point he needed your help to further his baseball career, but he came here hoping to be a family… again." Paige responded with a slight smile.

"Mom, I think of Walter more as my dad not Drew." Ralph said as he got up from the couch.

"Wait, you know this isn't your fault… and-' Paige began to say.

"I know." Ralph said.

"And if you have any questions you can ask me, at any time… and-'

"Mom…" Ralph said.

"And that you can still see your dad, Drew… If you want." Paige finally finished.

"I know… I have you and Walter and the rest of the team though." Ralph said.

This made Paige smile.

Ralph began to walk to his room, to play video games, but he quickly turned around to give Paige a hug… It was a quick hug, but it still brought Paige to tears. Ralph hardly ever hugged Paige, let alone initiated it.

As Ralph let go he looked up at his mom and quickly said, "Thanks for not leaving me." Then Ralph quickly went to his room.

As he did so, Paige shouted, 'I love you' towards Ralph.

Paige paused for a moment before calling Walter. She thought about how far Ralph has come since meeting the team and how she finally has a family. Paige couldn't help but think what started out a complete mess turned into a _**beautiful disaster**_.


End file.
